El segundo gran erro de sasuke
by ThEcRaZy-BrEnDa
Summary: sasuke vuelve a la aldea junto con sakura, viven juntos y tienen una linda relacion...Hasta que el dia de que que sakura se entera que esta emperando un hijo del Uchiha, el se marcha OTRA VEZ de la aldea...asi ella tiene que empezar una nueva vida, sin el


Cap. 1

Sakura llego mas temprano de lo normal a la casa o mejor dicho mansión, desde hace mucho vivia con sasuke en el barrio uchiha. Al entrar a la mansión busco a sasuke pero no lo encontro por ninguna parte…, era raro porque siempre estaba en la sala esperandola…Sakura empezó a preocuparse su sasuke-kun no estaba en ninguna parte, entro a su habitación pero tampoco estaba ahí, pero pudo ver una nota en la mesita de noche que estaba al costado de su cama

Tal vez sasuke habia sido llamado por la Hokage para alguna misión, se acerco a la mesita, tomo la nota entre sus manos y empezó a leerla…

_Perdóname Sakura, en serio lo siento pero…debo continuar con mi venganza, si quieres quédate en la casa… perdóname pero mi venganza es algo que debo resolver, espero que me puedas perdonar…_

_Sasuke_

No podía creerlo... el la habia abandonado, de nuevo...era una tonta, el no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana… la había vuelto a abandonar, después de todo lo que habia pasado, todo lo que el hizo, el habia cambiado mucho con ella. Era una completa tonta al haberle creido, después de todo lo que hizo…Volvió a la aldea, pidió perdon a la Hokage incluso a la aldea y se habian ido a vivir a su casa, en la mansión uchiha… aun recordaba cuando lo volvio a ver y se volvieron novios

**FLASH BACK**

El equipo 7 habia ido de nuevo en una mision para traer de vuelta a sasuke, tenian información de haberlo visto a el y a taka en una aldea no muy lejos a Konoha, a pesar de eso se tardaba 2 dias en llegar a esa aldea… se estaba haciendo tarde y tenian que descansar, por suerte habia un pequeño pueblo cerca de el lugar donde se encontrababan

-Chicos descansemos en ese pueblo, ya se esta haciendo muy tarde- hablo Kakashi-sensei

-HAI-respondieron en coro naruto, sai y sakura

Al llegar, se registraron en un hotel, pequeño pero cómodo saku tuvo un cuarto para ella sola y kakashi, naruto y sai compartieron un cuarto ( XD )

Sakura habia cambiado mucho, estaba mucho mas linda y mas madura, aun amaba a sasuke pero ya no era la misma y estaba dispuesta a todo para hacer que el vuelva…

Después de haberse alojado, todos se echaron a dormir, estaban muy cansados, excepto Sakura, tenia un raro presentimiento, salio de su habitación y se dirigio al jardin del hotel… era un jardin muy lindo y acogedor y se sento en el césped bajo un gran árbol

-Es un jardin muy lindo, como me gustaria que mi jardin fuera asi de lindo…- dijo ella

-Si seria genial tener un jardin asi…- hablo alguien, pero sakura sabia quien era, conocia muy bien esa voz, esa voz le pertenecia a su gran amor… no lo podia creer, se paro muy rapidamente y volteo, ahí estaba el, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro apoyado en el arbol

-Qu…que haces aquí?- pregunto muy sorprendida

-Que pasa sa-ku-ra no te alegra verme?- pregunto travieso sasuke acercandose a ella, cortando la distancia que habia entre ellos- sabes, estas muy linda…- le susurro sasuke en su oido haciendo que ella se sonrojara y al mismo tiempo ponerla nerviosa

- Por que estas aquí?- dijo Sakura después de alejar a Sasuke empujándolo de los hombros

Sasuke agacho la mirada, Sakura se puso nerviosa, en un rapido movimiento sasuke la abrazo, tomando por sorpresa a Sakura que se quedo quieta un rato sin entender nada, y después correspondio a el abrazo- Sakura yo vine por ti, supe que estabas aquí y no desaproveche la oportunidad, mierda…, Sakura y-yo quiero estar contigo, ya no aguanto mas…- Sakura se sorprendio al escuchar a sasuke, no podia creerlo que, era sasuke, sonrio y lo abrazo con mas fuerza, se separo de el un poco, lo miro directamente a los ojos no estaba ese rastro de odio que habia visto la ultima vez que lo vio, sasuke tambien la miro y pudo darse cuenta que ella lo miraba con ternura

-Sasuke-kun yo aun te amo, y tambien quiero estar contigo…- susurro, sasuke le sonrio y tomo su rostro muy delicadamente y la beso. Sakura se sorprendio mucho, pero le correspondio, nunca había besado a un chico, le fue algo difícil pero se dejo llevar por el…

Los labios de Sakura eran deliciosos tenian un sabor unico, sabian a cerezo. Al comienzo era un beso dulce pero luego se volvio brusco dando a entender la necesidad que tenian el uno del otro…

-Sakura… tu Quieres es-estar … conmigo?- le pregunto sasuke en su oido

Sakura se sorprendio ante la pregunta de sasuke. Empezo a llorar, sasuke se sorprendio ante la reaccion de Sakura.

-Claro que si mi amor quiero estar contigo!, te quiero mucho…- y lo beso muy tiernamente

-Entonces, vente conmigo-le dijo después del beso

-Claro que me voy a vivir contigo, pero claro esta, en la aldea…- le respondio Sakura

Sasuke se separo completamente de ella, camino unos pasos y se volteo. Sakura se sorprendio por lo que hizo el, se acerco pero cuando estaba a unos centímetros de el sasuke dijo:

-Sakura yo no lo se, no se porque tengo tanto miedo de las reacciones de los demas- hizo una breve pausa-ni siquiera estoy seguro de que me quieran aceptar después de todo lo malo que he hecho…- Sakura se puso en frente de el

- sasuke yo te voy a apoyar, y ademas estoy segura que la Hokage te va a perdonar, naruto y yo la convenceremos, te lo aseguro…

Sasuke miro a Sakura, le sonrio y la apego a el y la beso apasionadamente, se tuvieron que separar por a falta de aire

-Gracias, en serio, mmm… vas a vivir conmigo en el barrio uchiha

-Claro que si… pero tendre que covencer a mis papas… uyy va a ser difícil- le advirtió Sakura

-No te preocupes yo los convenzo…-dijo para después besarla

-Sasuke donde vas a dormir hoy?- le pregunto después de el beso

-Mmmm… no lo se dime tu- le susurro al oido

-Bueno tendras que dormir conmigo, lo bueno es que yo tengo un cuarto para mi sola, no como naruto, sai y kakashi que tienen que dormir en un mismo cuarto…- comento divertida

-QUIEN ES SAI EHH?- pregunto sasuke al mismo tiempo que la apegaba mas a el

-Luego te digo quien es el… no te pongas celoso yo te quiero a ti…- le dijo tomando su cara entre sus manos

Se separo de el y comenzo a caminar en direccion al hotel…-deberias venir conmigo no? Al menos que quieras dormir aquí…

-Aun no me dices quien es sai eh…- respondio y acto seguido camino detrás de ella y la abrazo por la cintura

Sakura sonrio- mmm mañana sabras quien es sai…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Sakura empezo a llorar, maldito uchiha, la habia dejado solo por su estupida venganza, a pesar de todo este tiempo la dejo, y después de todo lo que habia hecho por el…aunque ahora se sentia mucho mas desconsolada…

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HALLAS HECHE ESTO SASUKE!- grito, empezo a llorar, justo hoy cuando se habia enterado que tenia una cosita creciendo dentro de ella… se toco tiernamente el vientre…

-Perdon bebe pero no tendras a tu papa, pero no te preocupes que tu mami esta aquí contigo y te lo aseguro mi amor yo nunca te voy a dejar te lo prometo…- dijo mirando con dulzura su por ahora plano vientre

**FLASH BACK**

**-**Bueno Sakura ya tengo los resultados de tu examen…-hablo algo emocionada Tsunade

-Entonces Tsunade-sama Que es lo que tengo?-pregunto temerosa Sakura, ya que desde hace varios días sakura estaba con desmayos, mareos, lo vomitaba todo y no queria comer. Sasuke se estaba preocupando y la convencio para que se hiciera un chequeo para poder saber asi lo que ella tenia…

-Sakura, ESTAS EMBARAZADA!- grito Tsunade y se levanto de su escritorio para abrazar a Sakura

Mientras que ella no lo podia creer, estaba embarazada… iba a tener un de sasuke y de ella, Sakura empezo a llorar y abrazo a Tsunade

-Vas a ser la mejor mama del mundo-le dijo Tsunade-sama tiernamente

-Gracias Tsunade- sama

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Dejo de llorar y empezo a empacar sus cosas no iba a quedarse en esa casa, en aquella casa donde estuvo con sasuke, donde concibieron a su hijo, donde habian vivido juntos, mañana temprano se iria, tendria que pedirle a sus papas alojamiento, pero no le importaba solo queria irse de ahí le hacia daño en estar en la mansion Uchiha….mucho

…

-Ya esta mañana temprano me voy a la casa de mis padres, pero tengo que pedirle ayuda a alguien…-se dijo Sakura ella misma. Se dirigio a la cocina y marco el numero de su hermano "NARUTO". Despues de un rato se escucho la voz del rubio al otro lado que se notaba que habia estado durmiendo

-Mmmm alo si quien…-naruto bostezo xD- quien es?

-Naruto soy yo Sakura- le respondio algo molesta

-sakura, pero que pasa porque me llamas ha ocurrido algo, sasuke y tu estan bien?se golpeo sasuke o lo expulñsaron de la villa…o no me digas que empezó a matar a todos como loco…?-le grito naruto

-no Naru, no paso nada de eso, sasuke se fue de la aldea…de nuevo-le costo decírselo

-QUE!Sakura no juegues asi…

-No bromeo naruto simplemente el se fue y quiero que me ayudes

-pero que paso porque se fue? Pelearon…

-no…el simplemente se fue a continuar su venganza…-dijo Sakura con la voz entrecortada

-quieres que te ayude a hacer volver al baka…

-No naruto, ya no, si el se fue es su problema ya no importa, fue su decisión… y en realidad queria pedirte ayuda con mis cosas, mañana temprano me regreso a la casa de mis padres...-respondió Sakura triste-no quiero seguir viviendo aquí, me hace daño el solo hecho de estar aquí Naruto…

-Mmm esta bien Sakura, no te preocupes yo te voy a ayudar, a que hora voy mañana?…

-Gracias Naruto, te lo agradezco, mmm…ven a las 8 en punto, descansa

-Tu tambien saku, no te preocupes mañana estoy temprano ahí te lo prometo…

Y colgó, iba a ser muy doloroso tener que dormir en la habitación donde sasuke y ella dormían hasta hoy, pero no habia mas remedio era la unica habitación en un buen estado para poder dormir y ademas en su estado tenia que cuidarse mucho mas. Dejo el telefono y se dirigio a la habitación, a la habitación que sasuke y ella habían compartido la cual fue limpiada y arreglada por Sakura al irse a vivir con el, se dirigio al baño con una toalla que saco de el ropero y se ducho, en serio lo necesitaba…

Despues de ducharse, salio del baño y se puso su bata de dormir, se hecho en la cama y se tapo con las colchas

-Buenas noches bebe, que descanses- dijo palmandose con mucho cuidado su vientre-mañana va a ser un día muy largo…-termino de decir antes de quedarse profundamente dormida

Mientras, muy lejos de la aldea…

-Que bueno que volviste sasuke, se te extrañaba- dijo con un tono burlon

-Hmp, quiero acabar con mi venganza, es el único motivo por el que volvi…- respondio de la forma mas fria posible

-Mmmm creí que te ibas a quedar con esa linda niña ehh…

-CALLATE TOBI, no tengo humor para tus estupideces- grito sasuke al escucharlo decir eso, sabia de Sakura y tenia miedo porque no queria que le pasara algo malo, esa tambien era una de las razones por la cual el se habia ido, para protegerla, la amaba y no queria que le pasara nada…

Continuara…


End file.
